Flores Frescas
by Giny Scully
Summary: Capitulo unico. Mac, Stella y el pasado. Stella observa a Mac desde la distancia y decide acercarse.


**Disclainer:** "Flores frescas" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Nueva York. Mac y Stella son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** No tengo ni idea de cómo se llamaba la mujer de Mac, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez lo han dicho. Aquí se llama Mirada y estoy seguro de que tuvo que ser una gran mujer, ya que su muerte nos dejo al taciturno Mac Taylor, que no creo que sea tan taciturno después de todo.

El comienzo de CSI NY en su segunda temporada me decepciono mucho, realmente lo único que me llamaba la atención de la serie en la primera temporada era la química entre Stella y Mac, que era increíble, y parecía que la habían perdido de golpe. Así que escribí esto, un mini drabble a ver si me animaba. Reconozco que ahora la serie me ha animado sola, así que espero que el fic os guste.

**Escrito: **Octubre de 2006

**Flores frescas**

Era 15 de septiembre y el sol ni se había molestado en salir. Hacia frío y la ciudad se había levantado gris, como la capa de polución que cubría su superficie en el cielo, allí donde ni llegaba la estela de las desaparecidas torres gemelas.

De todos modos daba igual, porque para Mac Taylor el sol ya nunca fue calido en Nueva York, ni la ciudad tan hermosa como cuando la recorría de la mano de su esposa.

Y es que, quién conoció a Mac Taylor tras la muerte de su mujer, ya no conoció al autentico Mac Taylor. Un marido ejemplar, profundamente enamorado de su esposa, un hombre familiar, fiel, con las prioridades claras y una sonrisa siempre intuida en la comisura de sus labios.

Stella le recordaba bien, con la misma clara nitidez con la que recordaba el rostro dulce de Miranda. Aquella tez blanca, sus facciones delicadas y aquella sonrisa en sus labios que te invitaba a sonreír junto a ella.

Mac y Miranda Taylor habían sido un matrimonio feliz, pero feliz con mayúsculas, y Stella siempre les envidio. En su fuero interno, allá donde prefería no mirar demasiado, aún les envidiaba porque ellos habían tenido en vida lo que ella ni se había acercado a imaginar en sueños y se sentía sumamente culpable por ello, por su envida.

Ellos la aceptaron en sus vidas y le dieron la familia que anhelaba, ellos fueron su ancla y ella aunque les quiso con devoción, aún les envidiaba, y aún lo hacia en ese momento mientras a metros de distancia observaba a Mac Taylor colocar con veneración flores sobre la lapida de su esposa.

En alguna ocasión se planteó si lo que hacia estaba bien, si espiar a su amigo entraba dentro de sus responsabilidades como amiga. Cierto es y en su favor podría alegar que durante los dos primeros años tras la muerte de Miranda, llego a temer por la vida de Mac y ella fue su mayor apoyo hasta conseguir que el hombre volviera a sonreír.

Le tuvo vigilado de cerca, le cuido como Mindy hubiera deseado, le recogió medio desecho, literalmente en algunas ocasiones de la vera de la lapida de piedra, le llevó a casa, le preparó la cena, le obligo a dormir… le obligo a vivir.

En su contra, Stella sabía que ya la vida de Mac no corría ningún peligro, sin tener en cuenta claro está que era policía en Nueva York. Ya no moriría de pena y el suicidio ya se había borrado de su cabeza por mucho que cada mes fuera a limpiar una losa donde nada había y a poner flores frescas en honor a la mujer de su vida.

Stella no quiso que las cosas terminaran así, pero así se torno la situación apenas sin darse cuenta. Esperando que un día él la volviera a necesitar, Stella se hizo adicta a aquellas visitas en las que ella sólo se atrevía a observar a aquel que sin querer se había vuelto centro de su vida.

Sin embargo, nadie le podía negar haberlo intentado. Cuando Mac volvió a sonreír y comenzó a tener citas de nuevo, ella se apartó. Le dejo su espacio, se alegro por él o se entristeció por ella misma, pero se hizo a un lado y siguió sonriendo porque si no recordaba mal, había rezado muchas veces por ello.

Fue duro darse cuenta de que hay veces que lo que deseas no te hace tan feliz como esperabas.

Mindy murió 5 años atrás y dejo un hueco difícil de llenar. Mac nunca volvió a ser él, pero ella tampoco era la misma. Si amaba a Mac Taylor era algo que aún ni se había puesto a plantearse, pero sí sabía que una extraña sensación de culpabilidad leal le hacía apartarse de él.

Se sentía tan sola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Mac no le pilló de sorpresa, después de todo era ella la que se había descubierto acercándose a él desde su escondrijo, por primera vez en años– Ya no tienes que cuidar de mi – dijo Mac un poco apesadumbrado mientras volvía la vista a la tumba de su esposa.

- No lo hago – se acerco a él y le puso su mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía y le mostraba un ramillete de margaritas que sujetaba en su otra mano- sólo vine a traer flores frescas.

FIN

Sé que es cortito, pero tampoco tenía más que decir al respecto.

Y vosotros… algo que añadir. ¿Os gusto?


End file.
